fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon: The Evil Tuxedo Mask Trilogy
Queen Beryl decides that rather than killing Tuxedo Mask, she wants to turn him evil, as he would be a valuable ally. Darien, who had been injured by Zoycite as Tuxedo Mask, returns to his apartment. Zoycite contacts him, as Queen Beryl told her his true identity, and challenges him to a battle, in which the winner gets all the rainbow crystals, telling him to meet her at the Starlight Tower at 5:00, telling him to come alone and bring the crystals with him. On her way to a meeting with the other Sailor Scouts, Serena sees Darien, who is actually nice to her and says he'll stop calling her "Meatballhead". When she notices the blood, she follows him to see if he's all right. Zoycite teleports Darien inside the Starlight Tower, taking Serena with him. At the Sailor Scout meeting, Mina, Sailor Venus in her civilian form, arrives. Everyone notices how Serena is late, and, as Mina and Artemis got bad vibes from the Starlight Tower, decide to go there. Serena is somehow unconscious inside the Starlight Tower, and therefore does not see anything between Darien and Zoycite. They both place their rainbow crystals in the center of the room. Then, Malachite appears and takes the crystals. Darien throws a rose at Malachite, who teleports out of the way, causing it to hit Zoycite and scratch her face just as Serena regains consciousness. Zoycite leaves, telling Darien to meet her on the roof. Zoycite freezes the ceiling and sends icicles falling toward them, and makes the floor collapse as well, but Darien and Serena get to the elevator and go up. However, the elevator is transformed by Zoycite. Sailor Jupiter breaks open the doors of Starlight Tower with Jupiter Thunder Crash. Inside the elevator, Serena asks Darien why he is after the rainbow crystals, and he says he wants to know who he is, since he suffered amnesia from a car crash, and that he kept having a dream about a princess asking him to bring her the silver crystal, and that he feels as though he met her before. Serena begins to suspect that he is Tuxedo Mask. Malachite drapes Tokyo in darkness and transforms Starlight Tower into an evil tower. Zoycite, in an attempt to get revenge on Darien, shoots fire down toward the elevator where Serena and Darien are. Serena is forced to transform into Sailor Moon in front of Darien to escape. She confronts Zoycite, who says that she is only after Tuxedo Mask. Darien reveals to Sailor Moon that he is Tuxedo Mask, and transforms. As Zoycite and Tuxedo Mask are about to duel, Zoycite creates an ice crystal a distance behind Tuxedo Mask, and sends it straight at him, and it stabs him. Tuxedo Mask is seriously injured, and reveals that he has always been on the Sailor Scouts' side and always will be. The other Sailor Scouts arrive. Sailor Moon's tears cause the seven rainbow crystals to merge into the Imperium Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon is revealed to be the Moon Princess, and transforms into Princess Serena. The Sailor Scouts are trapped in the creepy Starlight Tower with Zoycite, who has injured Tuxedo Mask, whom Sailor Moon now knows to be Darien, and Sailor Moon has been revealed as Princess Serena, the Moon Princess. Zoycite uses her Zoy attack on Princess Serena. Serena blocks with her Crescent Moon Wand, which now has the Imperium Silver Crystal attached to it, and she uses Cosmic Moon Power, slamming Zoycite against a pillar and seriously weakening her. Tuxedo Mask now remembers who he is, and that he is Prince Darien. Serena now remembers her time as Princess Serena on the Moon Kingdom, and that she gave him her Star Locket so he would remember her. Then, the Negaverse attacked, and Darien defended the Moon Kingdom from them. This was the last time she saw him. Princess Serena turns back into Sailor Moon and collapses. Malachite appears and captures Darien. He then teleports away with Zoycite. Queen Beryl decides to give Malachite another chance, but is angry at Zoycite for disobeying her and trying to kill Tuxedo Mask, and shoots an energy wave at her from her crystal ball to kill her. She then talks with the Negaforce, who tells her that to turn Darien evil she must go slowly and erase all his memories of his past that he regained. Zoycite dies in Malachite's arms. Sailor Mercury tries to find the way out, as they are in a combination of a time warp and negative space. Serena wakes up and the others tell her that the Negaverse got Tuxedo Mask. Luna and Artemis also regain their memories and tell the story of the Moon Kingdom. It was a wonderful, peaceful place, and existed at a time known as the Silver Millennium ruled by Queen Serenity, who was raising her daughter, Princess Serena, to follow in her footsteps. But then Queen Beryl broke out of the Negaverse and attacked the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity locked the warriors of the Negaverse inside the silver crystal, though the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. She used her remaining power to transport Princess Serena and the Sailor Scouts to a new future on Earth. The Sailor Scouts were all princesses of their respective planets, and also part of Serena's court. Luna and Artemis were sent to reunite them and be their guardians. Sailor Moon does not want to be the leader, Sailor Moon, or the Moon Princess. Sailor Mars assures her that she proved to be a good leader with the Imperium Silver Crystal. Luna and Artemis both praise her for beating Zoycite with it. Sailor Mercury finds the way out. Just as they are about to go for a burger, Malachite attacks them. Sailor Jupiter uses Jupiter Thunder Crash, but he absorbs it with a forcefield. Sailor Venus uses Venus Crescent Beam Smash, but he absorbs it as well. He then throws their energy back at them. Sailor Mars uses Mars Fire Ignite, but he absorbs it and sends it back at her. He then shoots Sailor Mercury with an energy ball of darkness. Malachite shoots a powerful energy orb of pink electricity at Sailor Moon, but she uses Cosmic Moon Power, stopping his attack and destroying Starlight Tower. Malachite escapes, but knows Queen Beryl will not be pleased with his failure. Beryl, meanwhile, is having trouble erasing Darien's memory. The Sailor Scouts, Luna, and Artemis are sure they can somehow beat the Negaverse and find Tuxedo Mask. Serena is having dreams about Darien, who was taken by the Negaverse in the previous episode. A hair salon opens up, giving out free haircuts. Serena is taking Darien's disappearance hard, and has even stopped eating. Raye stands up for her when Artemis comments on her going into hyperspace when they need her most. Serena decides to get a haircut and chop her meatballs off so no one can call her "Meatballhead" again (as she now misses Darien calling her that). Mina enters to give Serena a makeover. Meanwhile, in the Negaverse, Darien is almost entirely under Queen Beryl's control, and Malachite has set a trap to find Sailor Moon. He has one of her hairs from the last fight, and plans to use it to find her and make her give up the Imperium Silver Crystal. Mina takes Serena to the hair salon. The people there (under the control of Malachite) are putting everyone inside hairstyling machines, which scan their hair to see if it matches the Sailor Moon hair that Malachite got. They get Mina to come in, and scan her hair with the machines, and it does match the Sailor Moon hair (as one of Serena's hairs is in her hair from when she was brushing her hair). So, they think that Mina is Sailor Moon. They put everyone to sleep and tell Mina to give over the crystal. They all merge into a Negamonster named Mitsuaami (or, as Serena calls her, Miss Scissor Hands). Serena, out of sight of Mitsuaami, transforms into Sailor Moon and confronts Mitsuaami. Mitsuaami attacks her with a burning hot blowdryer and shoots scissors at her. Sailor Moon eventually stuns her by throwing one of the makeover products at her. She is about to use Moon Healing Activation on her when a rose goes flying and knocks the Crescent Moon Wand out of her hand. She gets it back, and sees that Tuxedo Mask, now under the control of Queen Beryl, is the attacker. He tells Sailor Moon to give him the crystal. Mitsuaami attacks her with a buzz saw device. Mina transforms into Sailor Venus and confronts Mitsuaami with the other Sailor Scouts, arriving with Luna and Artemis. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury use Mars Fire Ignite, Jupiter Thunder Crash, and Mercury Bubbles Blast, and Sailor Moon heals Mitsuaami with Moon Healing Activation, turning her back into all the people at the hair salon. Sailor Venus tells the others that Tuxedo Mask has been brainwashed. He is about to fight them when Queen Beryl calls him back, saying he is not ready to fight them all at once. Upon his return to the Negaverse, Tuxedo Mask, as Prince Darien, asks the Negaforce why she didn't send him as Prince Darien, and she says that it is because they like Tuxedo Mask and it will throw them off guard. Queen Beryl tells Malachite to train Darien to fight for the Negaverse. Serena is now back to normal, and plans to de-brainwash him to get him back. Category:Fan Fiction